In Memorium
by Shinigami's Demon
Summary: A dedication to those who gave their live in Deathy Hallows.Spoilers of course.


Do not go gentle into that good night, Old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

The rushing of wind and Killing curses swept passed him as he raced away on his broom. Mundungus Fletcher's shuffling kept upsetting the broom, but there were far more important things to worry about right now. They had to distract them. Had to convince them that Fletcher was the real Potter. Couldn't let them capture him.

Then he heard a pop. It came unsuspectedly, though part ofhim new it would occur. He should have known not to turn around. He should have known not to let his guard down, even for a fraction of a second. But he did. And as the green light rushed toward him, he smiled with grim satisfaction, firing his last curse before the light collided with him.

The last reath left his body. His woodenly scarred hands slacked from the broom. And he fell; into the black abyss which was the earth below.

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody: Constant Vigilence

Though wise men at their end know dark is right, Because their words had forked no lightning they Do not go gentle into that good night.

"DORA!!"

Fenrir Greyback laughed with fierce abandon as he saw the man he bit as a boy, fall to the ground, clinging and crying upon his fallen mate. He grinned a toothy smile as he looked into the viciously angry eyes staring back at him.

Remus whipped his wand out at Fenrir in the blink of an eye and fired a curse that sent the blight upon humanity flying to the other side of the room. As soon as he saw that Greyback was disabled, he fell on his knees and turned back to Tonks. Kneeling down next to her he felt the tears flow as easily as if someone turned on a tap behind his eyes.

"Oh Dora," he choked. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. How could I have even thought of leaving you and Teddy. You're my world Dora..."

"Oh how sweet," said a voice which filled him with so much hatred it made him explode. Bellatrix Lestrange stood over him her wand pointed between his eyes. He reached for his wand. He never had a chance.

The green light flashed. Remus fell. The stars in the false ceiling of Hogwarts fell in mourning with the lost professor.

Remus John "Moony" Lupin: Messers Padfoot and Prongs would like to welcome Mister Moony home...

Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay, Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

He had to save him. It didn't matter what happened to him. Harry Potter had given him everything. His freedom, his friendship, the first chance to have a real home and job. It was no question that he would die to save Harry Potter. All that he wanted was to do more. To do more to help Harry Potter and his friends.

And then he faded out, gazing into the eyes of the one who gave him his first freedom...Fading into the final great freedom, he would ever have.

Dobby: A Free Elf

Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight, And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way, Do not go gentle into that good night.

"Configrio!" he shouted, determination in his voice. The Death Eater flew back, bloodied and broken. Fred looked over to his brothers, making sure no other random body parts had been lost from the Weasley family. Especially nothing too essential. He wanted nieces and nephews (though who would reproduce with Percy was beyond his mind). George and Percy were doing well though, throwing curses left and right at the Death Eaters, cornering them up against an old outer wall.

The lights and yells flew back and forth with reckless abandon between the forces of the dark and light. The bricks cracked from the foundation of Hogwarts. Fred never saw them coming.

Fred "Gred or Forge" Weasley: He was up to good.

Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay, Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

The pain was staggering, comparible to the Cruciatus curse in its force. The snake's venom coursed like a blazing fire in his veins, spreading through his body from the point of the bite outward. He heard the muffled footsteps in the background. He saw the Invisibilty Cloak as it dropped. But he did not care to hear what words the boy could possibly utter. He knew nothing. He should never know anything. But Severus couldn't die without one last vision.

"Look...at...me" he hoked throw the blood pooling in his lungs. And the boy did. Straight in the eyes. His mother's eyes. All resmeblences of James Potter washed away in those few moments, and he was swept away in dreams of the past. Of a girl with blood red hair and startling green eyes. And as his vision swam to the red of his own blood, he felt like her was drowning in her hair. The only way he wanted to die.

Severus Snape: The ones who love us never really leave us.

And you, my father, there on the sad height, Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray. Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Dumbledore smiled benevolently at the faces before him. His students. His children. The ones who had give thir lives out of love one way or another. Those who had raged and fought and done everything for the ones they loved.

The stars in the world of mortals would certainly shine brighter tonight. In honor of the fallen. Of respect for the brave. In memorium for those who did not go gently into that good night.  



End file.
